The Odd Ones Out
by Missing Petals of A Rose
Summary: There is a clan hidden in the mountains. They are special. What makes them special? All of the cats have powers, until one day something terrible happens. A kit is born, but this kit is completely normal. No one knows why, and everyone thinks she is a curse, that she will doom the Clan, with her sole existence. Her life will be hard and long, no one knows what will happen next.


**_Author's note: I am here with a new story. I have high hopes for this one_**

* * *

 _ **Allegiances:**_

Leader: Hailstar- Brown tom with white paws; Amber eyes. His power is to make it rain.

Deputy: Graystorm- Gray tom with black stripes; Blue eyes. His power is to provoke storms.

Medicine cat: Flowerheart: Very light gray she-cat; Icy blue eyes. Her power is making flowers and plants grow.

(Apprentice: None)

Warriors:

Tigersplash: Brown tom with golden stripes; gentle green eyes. He can control animals.

(Apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Deerleap: Light brown tom; amber eyes. His power is to jump really high.

Blazestreak: Ginger she-cat with white splash on chest; Cold amber eyes. Her power is to run really fast.

Stoneclaw: Gray tom with white underbelly; Icy blue eyes. He can control stones and rocks.

(Apprentice: Ashpaw)

Hazelheart: Honey colored she-cat; Deep green eyes. She can create tornadoes.

(Apprentice: Leafpaw)

Shadowheart: Black tom with white paws; Deep blue eyes. He can blend into the shadows.

Apprentices:

Fawnpaw: Light brown she-cat; Amber eyes. She can control small animals.

Ashpaw: Light gray tom with darker flecks on body; Green eyes. He can control fire.

Leafpaw: Brown tabby she-cat with white splotches; deep blue eyes. She can control the wind.

Queens:

Redheart: Ginger furred she-cat; beautiful blue eyes. She can talk to animals (Mother to: Lightkit and Hawkkit) (Mate: Tigersplash)

Feathersong: dark gray she-cat; with blue eyes. She can mind-read (Mother to Wolfkit) (Mate: Shadowheart)

Kits:

Lightkit: Beautiful cream-colored she-cat, with gray tufted ears, and white underbelly; Light blue eyes. She has no powers.

Hawkkit: Brown tom with white underbelly; gentle green eyes. He can turn into any kind of bird.

Wolfkit: Lithe black tom with pointy ears; Icy blue eyes. He can turn into a wolf.

Elders:

Riverheart: Light gray she-cat; Beautiful blue eyes. She has visions of the future.

Dreamcloud: Pure white she-cat; Dreamy blue eyes. She can know what kind of powers the kits will have and how strong they will be. (Former leader)

Legendclaw: Larger black tom, with silver stripes; Deep amber eyes. He can control things with his mind.

 _ **Prologue:**_

"Flowerheart!"someone yowled across the camp. The cat that was yowling was no other than Tigersplash, whose mate was in the nursery bearing his kits. Flowerheart sighed wearily, what was it now? Another false alarm, another little kick? she thought with amusement. First-time parents were always the funniest.

She got up and found herself face to face with Tigersplash. "What is it now?" she asked, irritated. "Redheart! She is kitting! " Tigersplash said, eyes wide with fright. Flowerheart felt her own eyes widen, those kits weren't due for 1 more moon! Flowerheart fought with herself to main calm and collected. "Tigersplash. Go get your mate and calm her down," she said with a surprisingly calm voice, Tigersplash looked at her with an amazed look on his face; she too was amazed at how good she was at keeping her composure.

She grabbed all of the herbs needed, when she suddenly heard a voice. "Do I need to help with anything?" a she-cat's voice asked softly. Flowerheart turned around quickly, and gave a small sigh of relief, when she saw who it was. "Hello, Feathersong. As a matter of fact, could you get Dreamcloud, we need her to see the power of the kits," Flowerheart answered. She had a feeling that the kitting was going to go wrong one way or the other.

She ran past other warriors, with herbs dangling from her mouth, she looked sideways and saw Dreamcloud, going slowly out of the elder's den, she rolled her eyes at that. She didn't stop, not even when she heard the yowling or the soothing whisper or the worried murmurs.

She entered the nursery and immediately said: "Everyone out!" Tigersplash glared at her. But that didn't faze her. "You too, Tigersplash," she said firmly, with a stony gaze. Tigersplash glared at her, for a few more seconds, before sighing in defeat. "Yes, Flowerheart," he murmured. She awarded him a small smile in return.

She watched Tigersplash, leave the nursery, before turning to Redheart. "How are you doing?" she asked with a smile. Redheart growled, "Not doing fine. I am kitting!" she exclaimed venomously. Flowerheart just laughed, all the kitting queens were the same. Irritable and snappy, she thought fondly. Just then, another scream brought her back to the world; her eyes snapped to the queen. "Okay, Redsplash. When I say 'push', push!"she ordered. Redheart nodded, her face scrunched up in pain. Flowerheart waited, then she saw a ripple go through Redheart's stomach. "Push!" she said. Redheart pushed and a kitten slid out. Flowerheart licked him the wrong way to warm him up and then she announced: "It's a tom!" Redheart smiled when she felt the warm bundle nestled in her stomach. Another ripple went through her stomach and not a heartbeat later, a she-cat slid out. Flowerheart repeated the same procedure, and gently settle the she-cat in her mother's nest. She asked quietly, "Want me to bring Dreamcloud and Tigersplash in?" Redheart nodded, still gazing at her kits lovingly.

Flowerheart sighed, she sensed that something was wrong, but didn't bother saying anything. She went out of the nursery and said, "Redheart requests Dreamcloud's and Tigersplash's presence." She turned and went back inside. Not a moment later, the two cats she had requested came in the nursery. Dreamcloud hung back letting the two mates, decided the names of the kits.

Tigersplash looked down lovingly. "Have you decided on any names?" he asked quietly. Redheart nodded. "The tom will be called Hawkkit and the she-cat will be known as Lightkit,"she replied softly. Flowerheart nodded at Dreamcloud, inviting her to sense the kit's powers. Dreamcloud padded forward, a look of concentration replacing her usual dreamy face. "Hawkkit will be able to turn into any kind of bird," she said, laughing softly at the irony of his name. She then turned to Lightkit, and her face scrunched up in confusion. "What is it?" Flowerheart asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. Dreamcloud looked up, and fear was present on her face for a heartbeat. "This cat has no power," she announced.

* * *

 **What did you think? Constructive Criticism is always accepted ;)**


End file.
